Undercover
by edgecutions
Summary: He is perceived to be a traitor, betraying his brothers to be the new golden boy for the horrible authority. She is like everyone else, refusing to believe his ways were anyway good. That is until she is hurled into his secret and is able to see things from a whole new, scary perspective. Nikki/Seth
1. Abandoned

_AN. _This is my new story that I'm really excited to be working on. The Seth betrayal has left me inspired to write something and I thought adding Daniel Bryan's injury and Brie quitting, it might put these two characters better together. I hope you enjoy! This first chapter really just dips your toe in the water about what's going on. x

* * *

**Undercover**

_One | Abandoned_

The whole atmosphere around her is so alive and energetic and she was anything but. Her brown eyes fall to her untouched drink, watching the contents as if it looking at it would make it vanish.

"Nikki, are you going to drink that?" Her friend, Natalya, interrupts her mind wandering with curiosity, "Because I wouldn't want to pay twenty-three dollars for an untouched drink."

"You want it?" She offers, sliding the glass over to the blonde before receiving a look of bewilderment.

"You okay?" The blonde questions, "You never turn down a drink."

Of course she's not okay. She wants to scream that to the universe even though it's not anyone's fault because she keeps telling them otherwise. It's just been a disheveled couple of weeks for her, dealing with her brother-in-law's horrendous injury and following that, her sister and best friend quitting for sacrifice, leaving her all alone in the midst of the company's crumbling with the authority and the employees. It was strenuous.

"I'm fine. Just not really in a drinking mood." Nikki replies, scanning the room so she doesn't have to meet Natalya's stare.

"You're not in the drinking mood? Who do you take me for?" Natalya scoffs with an eye roll, "Seriously, what's up? Do you miss John?"

"Actually, no. Until now. Thanks for bringing it up."

It had also been a few days since she and John had to call it quits. John was finding less time to spend with her and more time finding comfort any place else. Plus, he had thoroughly convinced her that he wasn't going to settle down, despite how much he was in love with her. She wished she would've shoved that house he bought her up his ass and maybe then he would've settled down. Too late for that.

"Sorry. I just hate see you like this." The blonde admits, taking a sip of drink, "I honestly thought you would be the one to buckle John down."

"And you know what? I did too. But that's the fabulous thing about men; they have you thinking one thing and you believe them and then the next it's full of shit."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'll be fine. Maybe not tonight, but hopefully soon." She hopes hard on that because she can't take another day feeling this deflated feeling in her chest. It's extremely unbearable. "I'm going to get some air. This place is getting a little crowded."

Natalya looks at her sympathetically, "You want me to come with you?"

"No. You stay and enjoy your drinks. I don't want to spoil your night. Plus, the other girls will be here soon. I'll be fine. I promise."

The brunette shuffles out of her seat and slowly promenades through the now crowded bar to find fresher air just right outside the door. It was nice to take in the lovely night. The stars were shining and the moonlight was glistening just right. It made her forget about all her troubles for just a brief moment.

It was increasingly difficult showing up to work everyday without her sister next to her. It was even more strenuous not being able to get in contact with her. It seemed as if Brie and Daniel had disappeared off the face of the Earth and never gave a second thought about how they were pretty much abandoning her. They were all she had.

"You alone?"

Nikki looks up, meeting the face of a rugged man whose eyes twinkled with eerie curiosity. "No, I'm with my friend."

"And she left you out here all alone to fend for yourself?" He chuckles, "What kind of friend is that?"

"I'm just getting some fresh air...alone." She emphasizes the last word but it doesn't seem to ring any kind of bells in the disturbing man's head.

"A pretty woman like you shouldn't be left alone, don't you think?"

"I'm a wrestler, I think I can take care of myself." She rebuts, scooting farther away from him as he inches closer.

"Oh really? Mind teaching me some moves."

"I don't think you want your ass kicked in front of this entire bar."

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but it was a voice that was a savior to her. The man turns around meeting another face who looks just as displeased with the creep as she does, and he is twice his size, which makes her realize how familiar he truly is.

"Do you mind?" The guy questions him harshly, "I'm having a conversation."

"It sounded like harassment." He retorts, tilting his head to see his black and blonde hair.

"This is my friend." Nikki plays along, coming closer to Seth her eyes showing signs of gratitude. "Now you can go."

The man takes a thought but realizes his chances are extremely slim if he decides to swing with the large man in front of him. He just scoffs and turns around, giving a sense of relief to Nikki's stomach.

"Why do you divas insist on going to these bars where all the creeps hang around?" He wonders aloud, "It makes no sense."

"Well, wherever there is a good drink is where we go." She admits, "Why are you here? Tired playing the authority's lapdog?"

He chuckles, "I'm guessing you think I'm a traitor too? How wonderful. It's nice to degrade me after I was just playing your night in shining armor."

"Well, that was then this is now." She shakes her head, "I don't trust you. Maybe for the brief second when you scared that creep away, but as far as anything else, no."

"Thanks for giving me a chance to explain myself."

"I don't care to hear an explanation. I'm not at work, I don't care what you have to say." She says as she brushes past him and saunters to the entrance door of the building.

"I guess I could see why you would think the way Dean and Roman do. You're sister abandoned you like I abandoned them."

The statement made her eyes squint in fury and her fists curl up. She was really regretting that moment when she felt grateful for his presence. "Excuse me?"

"It makes sense. I am not holding it against you." Seth says innocently, "But my way is different than her way."

"She didn't abandon me."

"Really? Then how come you show up to work every week without your tag team partner, the one you built your entire brand with, the one you basically made your name with? It's pretty much the same concept as me, except they're not actually my blood brothers."

She wants to slap the taste out of his mouth for bringing her personal problems into the work area. Sure her sister use to be her employee as well, but that went beyond the professional problems she was in at the moment.

"You know what? You make - "

"I'm not hear to rile you up. I just want you think if you can defend your sister for doing what she did to you, don't you think you could give me a chance to explain?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She retorts, "I'm sure Hunter has someone else you can be jumping on for not believing in the authority."

"I'm not just with the authority because I'm a traitor. I did it for everyone."

"Why is that?" She crosses her arms.

"Now you want me to explain?" Seth shakes his hand, "Not that simple, princess. But I will let you know that you should warn your boyfriend, Cena. They're coming after him next."

Nikki wants to say something but Seth has already turned around and walked off towards the parking lot of the bar. She wants to tell him that she doesn't care about John, even though she still does. Why would he tell her that information? She now is second guessing her decline to let him explain. She just brushes it off as she returns to the bar, continuing the night as she watches her friends get drunk and enjoy themselves while she remains in deep thought.

* * *

+ thanks for reading! x


	2. Explanations

_AN. _Sorry that this chapter is short and you've waited over a month for it, but vacation and stuff, am I right? So hopefully you enjoy and thanks for the wonderful feedback. This will really just set the tone for what is happening and the next chapter will definitely be full of drama! Enjoy x

* * *

_Two | Explanations_

The days carried on at a slow pace for Nikki Bella. Her thoughts overclouded and she couldn't shake herself from losing touch with reality to keep reminiscing the conversion she had with the former member of The Shield, Seth Rollins.

She couldn't put a finger on it. She was suppose to harbor this contempt for him betraying his brothers. The ones he was alongside on his journey to success. Everyone in the locker room thought of him in such a negative light and for good reason. Who wants to trust someone or associate with a traitor? Someone who will stab the people they care about in the back just to get a step ahead?

It made her think of Brie. Of course her sister wasn't a traitor by any means. She did feel abandoned as Dean and Roman did when Seth conflicted pain on them with a steel chair and left them with little remains. She wonders if her sister will ever come back.

The company was surely transforming by the second. Things were getting weirder and weirder and the aura around the company was anything but pleasant. She didn't want to over think it, especially because she had a match tonight and if she wasn't focused she would be down and out before she could come to realization of it.

She is stretching in the diva's locker room, dressed in red attire with her signature snapback. She is trying to recollect some sanity because everyone thinks she's lost her mind. She hasn't been in much conversation, which is peculiar because Nikki Bella always had something to say, whether people wanted to hear it or not.

"You ready for your match?"

Nikki turns around to find her blonde friend rested against the siding of the entrance door, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Ready as I can be."

"Are you alright?" Natalya questions, motioning forward to the seemingly distant brunette, "Ever since that night at the bar, you've been kinda...off. Everything good?"

"Yeah, everything's peachy." Nikki retorts, feeling like Natalya is trying to be her therapist and guide her to some hopeless thought.

"Are you -"

"Nattie! Stop asking me if I'm okay! Obviously you know I'm not. My brother-in-law is severely injured. My sister left the company, leaving me behind to hold the Bella brand on my own and just to put the icing on the cake, John and I are no longer. So, if that makes you feel better, no I'm not okay."

The blonde shuts her mouth, biting on her bottom lip in bewilderment. The lashing out of Nikki wasn't something she thought was going to transpire. She just nods her head and walks out the room, unsure of how to sooth her over-emotional friend.

"Nattie, wait." It doesn't matter if she calls because she knows she's not going to return to suffer another yelling.

Nikki heaves a sigh and waltzes out the locker room, feelings scattered around with no pinch of normality in her grasp. She needs to get it together, but that's easier said than done. She can't control anything that has occurred over the weeks and as much as she wished she was in charge, she wasn't. It was the authority. The dictators of the company who find intrigue in ruining people's hopes and dreams on a daily basis.

The disturbing thing about it is that they have lackeys to further their wicked games. One of those lackeys is Seth Rollins. One guy she thought had the most heart and soul of all The Shield members. Looks like she was a horrible judge of character. She dated John Cena, the guy she thought would love her unconditionally and make sacrifices for her, but that turned out to be the farthest thing from the truth.

She's walking toward gorilla position when she spots a familiar black and blonde head. She can't help but retrace the night when he aided her from that creep at the bar and gave her a warning about the authority. She wasn't fully sure if he was being honest or if he was playing mind games with her. Like mentioned, she seems like a horrible judge of character.

She wants to ignore him and head to gorilla a little early to gain a sense of professionalism and get in character, but Seth sees her and he feels the need to walk over towards her because she's sporting a bad expression on her face.

"You alright?" He inquires, "People heard yelling in the diva's locker room."

"What was that all about a few days ago?" She ignores his statement with a deep look in her eye and her arms crossed, "Why were you telling me about John and warning him? Were you being honest or were you being a lying jackass like the authority made you?"  
He chuckles and rubs a hand through his damp hair, "Sounds like you've been thinking about it, huh?"  
"Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"That depends. Are you going to keep thinking of me as scum because I partnered with the authority or are you going to give me a chance to prove myself?"

"That depends." She retorts.

He smiles and rolls his eyes, "Well, I warned you because I thought if I gave you just a pinch of insight on what the authority is planning, you may actually think I am a lot more than a traitor."

She furrows her brows at him, "What do you mean? The authority are actually planning their next victim to be John?"

"Exactly."

She takes a second to process things. Why would he tell her out of all people? They have had very few run-ins with each other and when they did, he barely said a word to her. He always portrayed this clandestine, out of reach character around her. Now he's willing to tell all to her? For what price?

"Why are you telling me this?" She manages to question out loud.

"Because I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am." Seth admits, "I'm not doing this just for myself."

"Then why are you doing it? What made you decide to turn on Roman and Dean to become the authority's new glorified lap dog?"

"Is he bothering you?"

Nikki and Seth look up to meet a pair of blue eyes. Those blue eyes made Nikki cringe. Of course John Cena had to come by and become superhero, no matter who it was or why. If she wanted to be saved, he would be the last person she would want to see come to her needing aid.

"No worries, Cena." Seth holds his hands up, "We were just having a little chat."

"It didn't look -"

"Why do you even care?" Nikki surprises herself with that harsh question, "We're not together anymore so who I talk and converse with is none of your business."

She can feel Seth's mood change at that announcement leaving both men before her a little shocked. John shifts uncomfortably, looking at Seth suspiciously and turning to his former girlfriend with a look of hurt.

"Nicole, we need -"

"Don't Nicole me." She scoffs, "And don't play hero for me either."

She wants to finish up her conversation with the mysterious Seth Rollins but her match is just a few moments away and with John being present, it's just going to have to be put on pause until the two randomly meet again. She just rolls her eyes and brushes past both of them leaving them dumbfounded at her harsh attitude.

* * *

Rubbing the back of her neck, Nikki feels more anger sweep over her as she suffered a loss at the hands of Alicia Fox. She really thought she had it in the bag, but of course, she lost sight of the match and her mind wandered and the feisty Fox was able to take a shot at her weakness and take the triumph of the match. She was having a lovely day.

As she strolls back from gorilla position, she feels a hand tug at her wrist and pull her into an area with dim lighting. She wants to scream and throw her arms at the person for scaring her, but as soon as she meets a pair of familiar brown eyes, she knows there's no need.

"So you and Cena are no longer?" He greets with a question he already knows the answer to, "That's gotta be rough."

"I don't want to talk about my relationship status with you." She retorts, draping her tired arms across her chest, "What do you want?"

"To finish my explanation."

She motions him with her eyes, "Go on."

"I'm not working for the authority like you think I am." He reasons, "I'm undercover."


End file.
